


Abandoned Works Graveyard

by Continental



Category: Alkaline Trio (Band), Cattle Decapitation (Band), Real Person Fiction, The Vandals (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Continental/pseuds/Continental
Summary: A collection of fics I have no intention of finishing, but are worth posting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren Fitzgerald (the Vandals)/Derek  
> (Because their friendship is sweet, okay?)

“Have you seen her?” Warren asked, casually, pulling into a dollar store lot and parking. He turned to look at Derek, eyes knowing. Derek moved his glasses out of the way and rubbed his eyes.

“This isn’t just about your cat, is it, Derek?”

“No, not completely.”

Derek was looking out of the window, the streetlights bouncing off of his lenses and hiding his eyes. The shadows casted across his face made him look a lot younger than 21. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

Derek forced a smile, an unnatural look that couldn’t settle comfortably on his soft face. 

“When Jack ran outside and I couldnt find her, I went back inside and I realized how.. how empty everything is. I was so used to having Jay or someone else around and now… now no one’s there. I’m completely lost. I ruined my only chance at having a… a decent life. And now I’m completely lost, Warren, and I don’t have anywhere to go or anything to do or look forward to. My band is gone, Jay’s gone, everything’s gone, and it keeps coming back to fucking haunt me until all that’s left is emptiness and complete, total numbness—” He laughed, if only to choke back the tears. “I can’t feel a damn thing anymore. That’s fucking terrifying.”

His lip quivered. Warren reached over and removed the boy’s glasses, folding them and sitting them on the dashboard.

He didn’t have to say anything. Derek had always had a bad habit of letting his emotions build up, keeping them bottled up inside until they began to leak out and, eventually, spilled over onto his cheeks as he sat in a car in a dollar store parking lot at 4 a.m. Warren had known the kid— who wasn’t really a kid anymore— for years, and he had spent enough time around him to know when talking was necessary and when everything was already understood.

He leaned over, pulling Derek closer until his head leaned against his shoulder. He never heard Derek start sobbing, but he could feel the convulsing of his body as the stress was released, finally, after God knows how long of being trapped inside his tired little mind. 

“I’m so sorry,” was the only thing he said for a while. 

“You don’t have anything to be sorry about,” was Warren’s constant reply. 

They sat there for what seemed like a lifetime, but what in reality was only about fifteen minutes. Abruptly, Derek pulled himself up and wiped his face on his pajama shirt.

“Damn– fuck, I’m sorry,” he laughed, this time out of embarrassment. “I’m so dramatic.”

“I’m glad you showed up.”

Derek looked taken back.

“I am. I don’t want you, like… trying to deal with this shit by yourself. You can trust me.” Warren picked Derek’s glasses off the dashboard and put them on the kid’s head.

Derek just stared for a moment, like he was trying to decide whether he wanted to trust Warren with, well... anything. But then he smiled, a genuine smile, and tears welled in his eyes for the second time that night. He pulled Warren close, hugging him so tightly around the neck that, for a second, Warren was worried he was trying to strangle him. Derek laughed, and the soft sound in his ear made a warmth pool in his chest and spread through every nerve in his body, and he laughed too. 

“You’re the best thing in my life, right now. I just want you to know that.” Derek pulled back far enough to smile at him, and Warren was suddenly overtaken by the urge to kiss him. He was so close, all it would take was a slight tilt of the head, but Warren begged himself to, please, for once in his life, not be weird. But the way Derek was looking at him, the pure adoration in his crystal blue eyes… every chance he had at restraining himself was obliterated. 

It was the softest kiss Warren had ever given anyone in his life. Their lips moved slowly, deliberately together, and when Warren pulled away Derek’s eyes were shut and he was smiling. He looked like he was in a daze.

Derek didn’t say anything, and Warren became a little worried.

“Hey– you alright?” 

“I’m fine– I’m… I’m great.”

He opened his eyes, barely, just enough for Warren to get a glimpse of those beautiful eyes, hidden beneath his lashes. 

Warren almost wished he’d kept them closed, just to alleviate the urge to kiss him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College/High School MATT/DEREK  
> Teacher!Matt/College Student!Derek

Matt could feel eyes on him throughout the entire lecture; he’d glance around the room, watching nearly forty heads lowered in note taking, and see one pair of blue eyes staring right through him, peering over a pair of black-rimmed glasses. He would raise a brow, and the eyes would flicker back to their paper, a pleased grin forming below them.

When class ended, Matt stopped the student before he could leave. He wasn’t in much of a hurry.

“Mr. Grant, I need you to stay behind.”

“Is there something wrong, professor?”

“Close the door, if you will… thank you. I think we need to have a chat.”

“Oh? Like, an on the desk chat, or an under the desk chat?”

He removed his glasses, folding them and laying them on top of the textbooks stacked on Matt’s desk. He was staring at him again with those fascinating eyes of his, and he smiled, leaning forward with both hands placed firmly on the desk.

Matt swallowed.

“On the desk.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Date MATT/DAN & GLENN/DEREK (for Jules)  
> Matt and Dan are on their first date at the movie theatre. Little do they know, they’re being spied on by their best friend Derek and his boyfriend Glenn Porter.

“Fuck, what’s happening? I can’t see them, that lady’s hat is in the way!”

“They’re holding hands– oh my God–“

“What? What’s happening?”

“I think Danny’s going in for a kiss– no wait, he just got more popcorn– is he gonna– he did! You go Danny–“

“Derek, what’s going on?”

“Be quiet, Glenn!”

Matt sighed, Dan’s arm draped comfortably around his shoulders. Dan was watching the movie, completely oblivious to the banter happening behind them. 

Matt looked behind them, spotting Derek and Glenn a few rows back. He locked eyes with Derek, who had been busy wrestling the popcorn bucket from Glenn’s hands. Momentarily caught off guard, Glenn yanked the bucket from his hands and sent kernels flying onto the middle-aged couple behind them. 

Derek smiled bashfully at Matt, and waved.

Matt laughed and waved back, turning his attention back to the screen as an usher approached his friends, politely asking them to leave the theatre. 

Dan glanced over to Matt.

“What is it?”

“Nothing,” Matt said, fixing Dan’s arm back around his shoulders. “Just some kids flirting in the back.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Meeting(s) TRAVIS RYAN (Cattle Decapitation)/DEREK  
> Matt dragged him to the show, telling him that he couldn’t wallow in the aftermath of a breakup forever. Derek winds up falling for the hot metal head in the opening band… Travis  
>  Ryan.

“It wouldn’t kill you to smile, you know?”

Derek glanced up at Matt’s smirking face, obviously very displeased with their situation. 

Matt had dragged him out of bed and to a local venue in a last attempt to end his period of self-pity. Derek had gone through a bad breakup and it had left him, more or less, reclusive and unresponsive to social activity for the last six months. He got up, showered, and went to work when he had to, and other days he laid in bed and watched reruns of cartoons that he no longer found entertaining. Matt made sure to remind him every time he came around that his ex-girlfriend was nothing to miss, and that he needed to get out and have fun again.

That night was the first time Matt had succeeded in breaking Derek’s isolative streak, so he already counted it as a win.

Derek sighed and looked away.

“I just want to go home.”

“Shut up, you love this shit. You’re going to fucking slamdance and have a good fucking time.”

The mic whistled as the first band took their places. The crowd on the floor began to move, shoving Matt and Derek to the edge of the slightly elevated stage. 

A man around their age took the mic from the mic stand, moving the stand next to the drumset. He was handsome, with soft eyes and a warm smile, brown hair cut short and already stuck to his forehead. Something about the way he carried himself, carefully yet confidently, immediately infatuated Derek, and he smiled. 

“What the fuck is up, Chicago?” he yelled, raising his hands with enthusiasm as the crowd roared back at him. 

“We’re Cattle Decapitation from San Diego, California. Let’s go!”

With an ear shattering roll of the drums and a spine-tingling scream, the first song started up.

It seemed like Derek had not had that much fun in forever. He had missed this, being thrown around in the mosh pit as people danced and jumped and crowd-surfed. They were in a circle pit, the staccato beat of the music and Matt’s joyous laughter in his ears filling his heart with a sort of happiness that had left him for the better part of the last few years. He missed hanging out with Matt like this, he realized, as Matt took him in his arms and hoisted him up, letting him be carried across the venue on top of the crowd. 

He got back on his feet right at the edge of the stage just as the song ended. 

 

The singer, who was now extremely sweaty and red-faced, made eye contact with him and beamed. Derek felt his heart flutter, and he beamed back nervously. 

“This next song is for this guy,” the singer said, pointing Derek out. “It’s a new one called ‘To Serve Man’!”

He flashed Derek the metal horns and a large smile, then jumped into the song. 

Derek was pressed against the stage, headbanging and watching this mesmerizing frontman, when he was elbowed harshly in the chest. He stumbled back and fell gracelessly into the midst of the pit. He found himself flat on the floor, being trampled on as the crowd raged on. He could’ve sworn he heard the vocalist’s demonic growls falter long enough for him to gasp out an exasperated “Holy shit” before hesitantly continuing the song.

After what felt like hours (so about thirty seconds), Derek felt a familiar pair of arms scoop him up.

“Christ, Derek, you wanna die that bad?” Matt laughed, holding him close and away from the thrashing concert goers. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah… Yeah, I’m okay. I think I need to sit down though.”

“Of course. Let’s get you outta here.”

Matt held him close and they scooted their way out of the pit as safely as possible.

Two bands later, and Derek was still sitting at the bar, watching as Matt jumped off of the stage and was carried across the venue, screaming lyrics and laughing the whole time. It brought a smile to Derek’s face just to see his friend so happy. He realized he hadn’t seen him look happy in a long time.

“Hey, you okay?”

Derek turned to see the warm-eyed vocalist from earlier taking a seat next to him. 

“I saw you go down… I was kind of worried for a minute.”

Derek’s stomach flipped up into his throat, but he swallowed it back down with a smile,

“Yeah, I’m fine. I earned a few bruises, but I’ll live.”

“That’s good,” the singer said, a soft smile forming on his lips. “I was about to go in after you but your friend— er… boyfriend… ?”

“My friend,” Derek said, a little too quickly.

“Right. Your friend got there before me.” He took a sip from his coke can. “I’m sorry that happened. You seemed like you were having a good time.”

“I was. You’re amazing— your band is amazing,” Derek corrected himself. He turned to rest his arms on the bar countertop. “I haven’t had this much fun in a while. So thanks.”

The singer was studying him, an unreadable emotion on his face. Then, he grinned.

“I’m Travis.”

“Derek.”

“Derek… you seem like a guy I’d like to get to know.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach/Pool Day GLENN PORTER/DEREK
> 
> Derek hates being in the sun, but Glenn begged him to go to the pool. Now he’s sitting there in black swim trunks with an umbrella over him, his sunglasses shielding his eyes as he pretends to be reading and not gazing endearingly at Glenn.

If you asked Derek, swimming was overrated. The water made his trunks ride up, the sun was too hot, and he burned too easily. He hated swimming.

But Glenn loved swimming.

Derek found himself seated on a beach towel, under an umbrella in his black swimming trunks. He flipped through his magazine, hiding behind his sunglasses and telling Glenn for the thousandth time that he wasn’t getting in the water.

“C’mon, we have the pool all to ourselves!”

“No, you have the pool all to yourself. Even better, right?” Derek smiled as Glenn splashed some water at him. Derek had to admit, the pool was nice; it belonged to Glenn’s family’s friends, a relatively wealthy elderly couple with a big house and a huge pool right in their backyard. It wouldn’t have been so bad if it wasn’t so sunny.

Glenn was waving him over.

“What?”

He motioned for him to come closer.

“What?”

“Come here! It’s important.”

Derek sighed, sitting his magazine to the side and scooting to the edge of the pool. Glenn smirked up at him.

“Wh-“

Before he could get the word out, Glenn had pulled him in. He came up, gasping and swearing, but Glenn was kissing him before he had the chance to curse him. 

The sun was too hot, his sunglasses were sinking to the bottom of the pool, and there was water in his nose… but the feeling of his back against the pool’s edge, and Glenn’s lips on his, was enough to keep him in the water for just a little bit longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wearing the Other’s Clothes DAN/DEREK
> 
> “Usually I find it cute when you wear my shirts, Derek, but… it’s 32 degrees outside and I need that sweater.”

“You know… it’s so cute when you wear my shirts, Derek. It’s really, really cute… but it’s 32 degrees outside and that’s my only sweater.”

Derek turned his gaze away from the Tv and toward Dan, standing in the bedroom doorway. Derek was sunk down into the soft blankets, his glasses perched on his nose, wrapped in a tacky orange, red, and blue sweater that looked out of place on him.

“Oh, that’s too bad,” Derek said, cracking a smile. “Guess you’ll just have to stay home today.”


End file.
